


Stuck in time Andrew Carnegie *on hold til further notice

by Barricade_lover1253



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, the men who built america
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 14:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21459718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barricade_lover1253/pseuds/Barricade_lover1253
Summary: People thought Antoniette aka Toni couldn’t do things men could do but she proved them wrong. Rising up on the ladder she outsmarted out played out matched and out gloried as anyone who tried to derank her. But when an invention goes wrong and she back in time during the Industrial Revolution. When she meets one of the titans who immediately take interest in her. Toni acts so differently that what the women at the time were used to, but it wasn’t just the  way she acts she dressed differently.Can Andrew Carnegie tame this unruly behavior or will she run back home. Will Toni let herself fall in love or will she cower away.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Toni Stark/Andrew Carnegie





	Stuck in time Andrew Carnegie *on hold til further notice

Prologue 

Antoinette sits in her bedroom looking down at the baby boy in front of her. The poor baby isn’t gonna know his father. Already she could see traces of Andy in her son features. A ring on her finger glittered in the sunlight. Bringing the ring up to her lips silently crying. Her son Peter reaches up for his mother. Picking up her crying son she rocks him soothing her wailing son.  
“Shh, peter mamma got you baby boy.” cooing at him.Settling down her son rest his head on her shoulder.  
His round doe eyes stare up at her his mouth open flashing his gums.  
“Oh, how I wish your father was here with me to watch you grow up, hopefully you have your father’s smart and my sass.” she spoke gently.  
Lying her son down on the bed pillows surround the baby keeping him from rolling. Reaching over to the nightstand the bottle she had made earlier. Giving her son his bottle watching him guzzle down his food. Turning his head away refusing anymore food. Toni grabs a cloth from the nightstand she throws it over her shoulder. Picking him up she pats his back hoping to get a burp. He gives a big burp coughing up some spit. Taking her son into her arms she goes over to the wall placing him into the crib. Going back to bed she lies their trying to contain her thoughts 

Maybe leaving Andy behind wasn’t the best thing that I thought of. That was the last thing she thought before falling asleep


End file.
